Metatron (Shin Megami Tensei)
Summary Metatron is the legendary angel of YHVH who serves as his primary emissary. Originally the human Enoch, who "walked with God", he was granted status as YHVH's greatest angel. YHVH's main avatar, he opposes all those who would serve Chaos. Though not the strongest of his avatars, he is the most steadfast and loyal and has never faltered a single time in his service to Him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A, At least 2-A, likely Low 1-C with Lesser YHVH Name: Metatron, The Voice of God, The Angel of Contracts, Enoch Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Genderless Age: Inapplicable, exists beyond the concept of Time Classification: Demon, Mechanized Angel, Herald, Avatar of YHVH Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Transduality (Type 1: The minds and souls of humans exist as a neutral monism which transcends the dichotomy of corporeality and non-corporeality), Limited Subjective Reality (All humans half-demons and former humans can use Observation to some degree, which changes reality to match the user’s subjective experiences), Abstract Existence (Type 2), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Types 1, 3, and 8. Can be instantly resurrected by YHVH's will ad-infinitum. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Types 3 and 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future. Demons of Metatron's caliber are eternal beings who exist simultaneously throughout all of time, and killing them in the present moment is simply killing their past self and not their entirety), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Metatron is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), True Flight, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demons of Metatron's caliber are capable of maintaining the existence of the very concept of time across infinity, and of overwriting universes and their past and future with new ones containing different laws), Law Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Life and Death Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Power Nullification (Completely nullifies all statistics amplifications from all foes with Dekaja), Conceptual Manipulation (Scaling from lesser entities capable of administrating all concepts that comprise the world and define it's past, present and future as if they were merely Information on a computer program), Non-Physical Interaction (Characters far weaker than Metatron can completely destroy beings of nothingness with nothing but normal attacks), Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Durability Negation (Halves the vitality of foes with Holy Wrath), Duplication (Through YHVH's will, Metatron can instantly resurrect as hordes of himself upon death), Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Can greatly increase his own statistics and lower the power of foes, being capable of turning someone stronger than him into his equal or a weakling), Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty Attacks that bypass all magical and innate resistances), Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Large Size (Type 1), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation |-|With Lesser YHVH=All previous abilities, Air Manipulation and limited BFR (Can summon a Divine Wind to blow back foes to a different location), Water Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification, and Absorption (Can summon Holy Water which empowers and heals all allies ans damages and drains the energy of foes), Forcefield Creation (Created a forcefield which completely blocked all of Abel's attacks), Summoning (Can summon and direct Archangels) Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (Vastly superior to Kagutsuchi and is one of YHVH's primary and most powerful Avatars, representing his Mind and Voice. His voice alone was compared to the infinite Amala Multiverse administrated by Kagutsuchi), At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse Level with Lesser YHVH (Using the powers of Lesser YHVH, Metatron could heavily damage Abel and was his strongest foe. Stated to make Metatron the strongest servant of YHVH, possibly putting him above Satan. Would have used the power of the four Cardinal Archangels to destroy Abel and the Expanse itself) Speed: Immeasurable. Omnipresent across Space and Time (Demons of Metatron's caliber are eternal beings who exist simultaneously throughout all of time, and killing them in the present moment is simply killing their past self and not their entirety) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multiverse level+, At least Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level with Lesser YHVH (Created a forcfield which blocked all of Abels attacks) Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. Embodies YHVH's mind and will, being described as completely all-seeing and knowing everything that is happening across all of creation Weaknesses: Using Divine wind lowers his shield Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fire of Sinai: The legendary fires of Mount Sinai where YHVH spoke. Metatron manifests them as eye beams of the Almighty element to destroy enemies. Lesser YHVH: The powers gained from Metatron's status as Voice of God. *'Forcefield Creation:' A forcefield which prevents any damage from being done to Metatron. Even Abel's ALmighty attacks were unable to bypass it. *'Divine Wind:' A powerful divine wind which sends a foe to another location on top of damaging them. This lowers his forcefield, however. *'Holy Water:' Metatron can turn the surrounding area into Holy Water, which empowers and heals all those on his side while damaging and draining all enemies. *'Archangel Summoning:' The power to summon and direct Archangels. This list includes Sariel, Aniel, Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael, and likely Remiel. The combined power of Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, and Raphael is supremely powerful, capable of completely obliterating the Expanse, the Demon World itself. Note: Due to Metatron's nature, usage of certain powers for him are dictated by YHVH. Thus, whether or not he has Lesser YHVH or infinite duplication should be explicitly mentioned in Versus Threads. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Angels Category:Immortals Category:Robots Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Giants Category:Duplication Users Category:Element Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Concept Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 2 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Water Users Category:BFR Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Holy Users Category:Summoners Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Humans Category:Tier 1